


I'll be home before you miss me

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Epistolary, Irony, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: A letter from Jim to Spock just before he attended the maiden voyage of the USS Enterprise-B





	I'll be home before you miss me

Dear Spock,

Sorry for telling you so late. I just want to tell you that I’m going to the USS Enterprise-B ceremony after all - Universe, Scotty is right. It’s so ridiculous to write the name of the Enterprise with the alphabetical suffix. I know you’ll be looking at my message with amused tolerance - after all, I have stubbornly insisted on not joining it for a week and nearly raised hell with the brass. But you have convinced me that I should go as a closure of my past.

It remains strange to me that the Enterprise will be without us at her helm. You have once told me that my best destiny is to be a Starfleet captain, and I’d say your place will always be by my side on the bridge. However, although it still hurt to have my silver lady among the stars without me, it’s time for a new generation to explore the universe and pursue their dream.

It is kind of embarrassing to admit to myself, not to mention you why I am initially reluctant to go. The Enterprise has been my life for so long, and it gives me the best thing of my life - yes, Mister, you know I’m talking about you, so I felt at a loss even though I am on Earth for more years than space now - what a strange concept! Do you agree? Back them there was time I thought I was going to die, but you’re always there, and as you knew, I'll only die alone.

Morbid humour aside, don’t worry about me as Scotty and Chekov will also be there. We old soldiers have to stick together, had we? Good luck with your presentation. (I know luck has nothing to do with your expertise and effort, but please pardon my human humour) Please water my plants for me, and I can’t wait to see you again.

Love,

Jim


End file.
